Vampire Kisses
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki. she will find out about her past, that Konoha hid from her. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

As Hidan walked back to the base, he couldn't stop thinking of the pink haired kunoichi that leader sent him to capture. "Where the freak is Kakuzu?" Hidan yelled.

"I'm right here idiot" Kakuzu said, coming up behind Hidan. 

For those two it was like fate brought them together, friendly wise. Kakuzu and Hidan were both immortal. So Kakuzu could decapitate Hidan all he wanted when he got mad and Hidan could stab and helplessly murder Kakuzu all he wanted. Though there is one catch with Kakuzu. He is immortal because when he fights an enemy and his enemy loses he takes there hearts for his own. Hidan on the other hand is immortal by his religion, Jashin. Hidan's does not have any catches, but after he fights and beats his opponent he sacrifices them to his God. Hidan will never die. Kakuzu, only if he runs out of hearts. Makes a worthy opponent, don't you think? 

As Hidan looked back, he could see Kakuzu with the pink haired kunoichi. "Where were you?!" Hidan said, obviously mad. "I thought I sensed a chakra signature following us." Kakuzu stated, whispering. "Now that you mention it…" getting louder with every word. 

"Smart aren't they Nanona, eh?" A voice said. Hidan turned around just enough to see a shimmer of senbon needles heading towards them. 

"GET DOWN" he yelled, pushing Kakuzu out of the way, him following. 

They landed on the ground, hard. Hidan, using his syth to stop his fall by penetrating the ground with it. 

"Heh, are we going a little to far, Aiko?" 

"Nonsense, there is never a point in stopping bloodshed…" 2 women said dropping down from the sky gracefully. Hidan, sensing bloodlust, immediately got up. Ready to fight. 

"Who are you?" 

"Us, oh terribly sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet…" one women said. 

"I'm surprised you don't know us. We are probably the onlt threat to Akatsuki…"

"Answer my QUESTION!" 

"We are the three demon sisters of shadow."


	2. Authors Note!

Alright I have the story written up but I'm not putting it up till I get more reviews! I am SO EVIL!! 

Sincerely,

Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death (or Gabriella)


	3. The Sisters

"The Demon sisters, wow, never thought I would have the honor to meet you three

"The Demon sisters, wow, never thought I would have the honor to meet you three." Hidan said, raising his scythe a little.

"No need to be hostile immortal, all we want is that girl in his arms." Said 1 of the sisters.

The three Demon sisters were very dangerous. They were probably the only threat to Akatsuki, though at first glance they were beautiful. Eyes shining in the moonlight like gems, skin glowing iridescently. As they moved around there clothes shaped every movement.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked eyeing them carefully.

"I thought we said that already." The 1st sister said coolly.

"I meant names." Kakuzu said, annoyed at them already.

"Ah, well why didn't you just say so?" said the second sister. "My name is Nanona, these are my sisters, Aiko and Anna." Nanona said in a weird accent Hidan didn't recognize.

"What are you?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

"They are vampires." Hidan stated, easing up a little. Standing up straight.

"Very smart for an immortal, now aren't you." Aiko said.

"Heh, I get my share of wits. Now, where are you from? I haven't seen a vampire in well over a decade." Hidan said, talking serious now.

"We keep ourselves well hidden in Shadow." Nanona said smiling evilly, showing her pearl white teeth.

"I thought Shadow was demolished 12 years ago." Kakuzu said, surprised.

"As I said, we keep ourselves well hidden. That was not real Shadow… a… decoy you could say." Aiko said, surprisingly calm.

For the sisters, they could trick anyone into what they wanted. Especially by there looks.Aiko has short brown dark hair, with a dull green eye color. She wore a sports bra like shirt that showed most of her upper torso. And wore a bikini like shorts that had a lose see through type cloth covering the rest of her legs. She also had the same material that hung down from her shoulders that attached to her middle finger. All of her oufit was total black.

Nanona had a dress that came down in a low 'V' at the top. Her hair color was a dark midnight black with a hint of purple. Which matched her clothes perfectly. Nanona had tight sleeves that covered her hands and shaped her arms perfectly. At the bottom of her dress the material was loose and wavy so it made it easy to move around. Her eyes were a dark purple which matched her dress perfectly.

**(this is anna's kimono. ****/image/kimonos/InuKimi/gothic543.jpg?o69**** ) **

Anna wore a short red and black kimono. Nothing to it. Though Hidan could see hundreds of tattoo's covering her arms and legs. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades and was at different levels. She had midnight blue eyes that could be mistaken for black.

"Heh, Vampires you call us. Some call us the damned souls of this world. We are cursed for all eternity. That girl you hold there, she's one of us." Aiko finished saying.

"She can't be. There are no signs or symptoms." Hidan said, concerned and shocked.

"Oh don't worry. We just came to warn you, do anything to alter her symtoms your as good as dead. Immortal or not." Anna said in a deadly tone.

"You will never see her face again." Hidan stated.

"Oh, but we will. Sooner than you think." Nanona said disappearing in a flurry of black rose petals along with Anna and Aiko.

**Authoress note: Okay. Me personally do not think I described the outfits good enough so i gave you the address to some of the pictures I got my ideas from.**

**Anna's Kimono: ****/image/kimonos/InuKimi/gothic543.jpg?o69**

**Nanona and Aiko's outfits: Aiko is all the way to the left. Nanona Is the middle. I changed the colors of them. **

**/image/draculas brides/dstorres/Movie Photos/Van Helsing/VHDraculasBrides.jpg?o11**


End file.
